


Waiting.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Slight Spanking, real life AU, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue was stood up for a date with his boy friend Rufus, than a mysterious blonde stranger named Sting swoops in a rescues his night of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here Rogue was, sitting in this damn restaurant, waiting.  
He had been waiting for the past 3 hours... Maybe 4 he lost count.  
His boy friend Rufus was supposed to be there by now, but obviously he wasn't.  
Rogue tried to call him, text him, anything. No reply.  
People were starting to give him pity stares every time he turned the waiter away, he could even tell the waiter was beginning to pity him.

He hated. Being. Pitied.

He was just about to get up and call it a night, and just talk to Rufus tomorrow when a Blonde man, not Rufus, sat down in his seat.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late! Traffic was crazy!"

The stranger only smiled at him and winked whispering 'Juts go along with it, I promise you won't regret it'  
Rogue could only smile at his kindness.

They talked and laughed the whole night, about anything really.  
When it was time for them to leave-Mainly because the restaurant was closing down- The stranger walked outside with Rogue and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You. Deserve someone better, someone who doesn't stand you up like an asshole. I'd like to ask you out on a for real date this time-Er what is your name?"

Sting had forgotten he didn't even know this guys name, what he did know is that his laughter was beautiful, his eyes, his hair, his smile, everything. Beautiful.

"My names Rogue Cheney, whats yours?"

Sting smiled at the name, it suits him.

"My names Sting Eucliffe"

Sting smiled broadly at the man as Rogue offered a small smile to him.  
Sting? Different, but not bad.

"Now, Rogue, would you like to go on a date, with me Sting"

He tilted his head to the side as he finished his sentence and smiled at him.  
Rogue giggled and accepted, almost completely forgetting about Rufus.  
When they were about to walk away, Rogues phone went off, it was Rufus.  
He looked at his phone and Sting saw those same emotions flare up inside him as he had seen before there meeting.  
He looked at the phone, hesitating answering it.  
Sting grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it up to his ear much to Rogues distaste.

"Hello? Rogue? I'm so sorry I missed dinner-"

"Oh yeah? Why? Hmm Why'd ya stand up Rogue?"

Rufus was confused and a little upset.  
Sting however, was fuming.

"Who is this? Where is Rogue?"

"I asked you questions first! And Rogue... Hes with me, safe."

Rufus let out an exasperated sigh and demanded to talk to Rogue, Sting demanded he put it on speaker phone, he wanted to hear this.  
Without Rufus's knowledge the phone was put on speaker and Rogue began talking to him.

"Helloe Rufus its me."

Rufus sighed with relief and the sound of his *Boy friends* Voice.

"Rogue, who was that guy on the phone? Are you cheating on me? You whore!"

Sting was mortified by the words, it escalated with out Rogue even getting a chance to defend himself.  
Fuck this guy, hell Sting treats his enemies nicer than that! He took the phone out of Rogues hand told Rufus to 'Go fuck yourself!' hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.  
Rogue looked stunned by the words and asked for his phone but Sting wouldn't let him have it.  
They walked home together, at first it was in awkward silence but Sting broke it and started a cheerful conversation.  
Rogue smiled and laughed, he had never really done much of either in ages.... It felt good..  
Sting left Rogue at his door step and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but Rogue grabbed his face and kissed him this time on the lips.  
When they pulled away Sting was shocked but smirked at him, handing the boy his phone number than turned away, allowing Rogue to unlock his door and walk into his home.  
As Rogue entered his home he closed the door and locked it, sliding down the door, WAIT.  
Sting never gave him his phone back!  
He scrambled off of the floor flinging his door open and running down the street where Sting was trying to hail a cab.

"Sting!"

Said man looked to him and smiled.

"Whats wrong?"

Once Rogue was beside him he was panting, Sting found it kinda cute.

"My *Puff* Phone *Puff* You still have it."

Sting burst out laughing and handed him his phone, a number wouldn't be much good without a phone to call it right?  
As he handed it to him, he started laughing as well.  
They looked into each others eyes as there laughter came to a halt, blue eyes meeting red..  
They leaned in once more for a heartfelt kiss.

"Ya know, you should just come home with me, to ya know, make sure you didn't forget anything else."

Rogue laughed at the latter, it was sure as hell tempting... Oh why the hell not.  
Once the cab was there Sting jumped in, Rogue not far behind and they were on the way to Stings home.

Waiting.  
Sometimes, things are worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

'Rogue laughed at the latter, it was sure as hell tempting... Oh why the hell not.  
Once the cab was there Sting jumped in, Rogue not far behind and they were on the way to Stings home.  
'

'Waiting.  
'  
'Sometimes, things are worth the wait.'

~

As he rode in the taxi cab to Stings home, his stomach started twisting itself in knots, wondering if this was a good idea.  
He had only just met this guy, thou he felt like he had known him for years some how...  
He did his best to shake his feelings and focus on now rather than worrying so much.  
Sting sensed how tense Rogue was, and reached his hand down to massage his thigh gently.  
It made Rogue blush and look at the man who was smiling gently at him, so warm... So inviting...  
Rogue couldn't help himself as he leaned in again for a kiss.  
This one however was a bit more heated, Sting nearly pulled Rogue over into his lap if it weren't for the taxi coming to a sudden halt.

They were in front of Stings apartment building now, they were huge...  
He wondered what kind of job Mr Eucliffe had...  
He didn't have a lot of time left to ponder it as Sting poked him in the side, bringing his attention back to the real world.  
Rogue climbed out of the taxi and Sting was right behind him.  
He paid the driver and took Rogues hand in his, leading him to his apartment.  
Rogues stomach tied in itself knots again, he couldn't get rid of his nervous thoughts.  
They were walking up the stairs, Sting being on 4th floor they had to walk up quite a few.  
He felt Rogues hand grow sweaty, he was nervous, he saw that in the car and squeezed his leg to make him relax, it worked when they started making out, but he couldn't stop right here and make out with him again....

Could he?

'No no no wait Sting wait...'  
He mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert, thou he did wonder what kind of sounds Rogue would make in bed...  
'No shut up brain shut up!'  
As Sting was having his mental battle he hadn't even realized he was at his door until Rogue poked him the side to gain his attention.  
Sting looked to him and than his door, seeing as he had stopped in front of it out of instinct.  
Rogue only offered a soft smile when he grumbled an apology shyly and opened the door to his apartment.

Rogue was still having a mental battle himself, he thought of himself to be the 'let random strangers take him to there place' kinda guy.  
But here he was, being that kinda guy.  
Sting let go of his hand briefly to take off his jacket and throw his keys some where.  
When he turned back to Rogue he was still in place, but looking around at everything curiously.  
Sting couldn't be so patient any more...  
He grabbed Rogues tie making him yelp in surprise and threw him on the sofa to the right in his living room.  
He could see the pink dusting Rogues cheeks as he dived down to devour his lips.  
Said boy gasped into the kiss as Sting slid one hand up his shirt to play with his nipples.  
Due to Rogues gasp Sting was able to slid his tongue right into his mouth, to fully devour him.  
Sting pulled and pinched his nipple gently, the other arm supporting him.  
The only thing Rogue could do was moan and grip his arms tightly.

Sting broke the kiss for air and they were both panting heavily, Rogues face more flushed than the latter's.  
Sting smirked and picked Rogue up, taking him to his bedroom.  
As he was carried over Stings shoulder-thankfully not bridal style- he felt himself getting nervous again, right as those feelings flared up he was dropped on the bed by Sting and said man crawled on top of him.  
Straddling Rogues hips he took off his shirt and threw it to some where in the room.  
Rogue blushed an even brighter shade of red and looked away, he didn't face Sting again till said man was trying to take his shirt off.

Rogues sat up blushing as Sting slid his shirt down and threw it some where...  
He laid down again pushed by Sting, and said man started kissing and dipping his neck.  
Rogue tried to stop him by tilting his head, but all that resulted in was his hair being pulled letting a gasp and strained moan out as Sting made his neck even more exposed.  
Rogue was panting lightly, mouth slightly agape as Sting nipped and sucked his neck, leaving many marks for him to discover in the morning.  
Once Sting stopped abusing his neck he let go of his hair leaned in close to his ear.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, its always fun to mark whats mine"

Rogue was about to protest this when he was groped rather harshly by Sting.  
He arched his back into the feeling instinctively, wanting more friction but getting denied.  
He looked into Stings eyes, his own wide but Stings now half lidded, and clouded with lust.  
Rogue gulped as Stings eyes scanned him, almost like undressing him with his predatory eyes...  
His hands went down to Rogues belt and started undoing it.  
Rogue looked away bashfully, not wanting to keep his heated stare.  
Sting slid down his pants and his boxers making Rogue gasp and try to cover himself, but Sting blocked his hands and let out a low growl, making Rogue gulp and remove his hands.

Sting stood suddenly, and took off his own belt and pants, except he wasn't wearing boxers.  
For some reason it didn't surprise Rogue as he couldn't help but stare at his impressive member, he unconsciously licked his lips.  
Sting only smirked, grabbing a fist full of Rogues black locks and pulling forward to sit on the bed.  
Rogues eyes went wide as he was now in a close up of Stings cock, said man took his free hand and rubbed the head over Rogues slightly part lips.  
He gulped and opened his mouth, letting Stings cock enter his mouth.  
Said man groaned at the feeling of Rogues warm wet mouth.  
He sucked gently and started bobbing his head, Sting would occasionally jerk his hips causing Rogue to almost choke than let out a groan and an apology.

Rogue finally relaxed his throat, allowing Stings cock to go deeper.  
Said man down right moaned at the feeling and gripped his hair tighter, probably pulling out a few strands but he didn't care it felt to good.  
Rogue sucked harder and harder, bobbing his head and occasionally bringing his lips to the tip and swirling he tongue around the head.  
It wasn't long before Sting was jerking his hips more frequently, almost fucking Rogues mouth, but he was into it now, and regardless of a bruised throat or not it turned him on.  
Sting lost control of his desire and gripped both sides of Rogues head and started fucking his wet hot mouth.

It was good that he wasn't far from release, he wasn't sure how much longer he could've put up with it.  
Sting came with a strained moan and severe panting.  
He let go of Rogues head, looking at his red lips and hearing his coughing he immediately felt bad for losing control.

"Rogue.. I'm sorry I-I lost control I-"

Rogue brought a hand up to silence him and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Its okay Sting.. I-I Never mind."

Rogue turned his head away blushing furiously.  
Sting was confused for a minute before he smirked 'Does little Rogue like it rough?~ Ooh this'll be fun~"  
He turned to see the look on Stings face and his eyes went wide. 'Did he figure it out so easily?'  
Rogue didn't have much time to ponder it as he was pushed onto his back by Sting as said man crawled on top of him.

"So~ Little Rogue likes it rough eh? Oh I'll make it rough for ya~"

Rogue gulped once again for what felt like the millionth time that night.  
Stings hands wandered his body, groping certain places and pinching others making Rogue gasp and groan.  
He had finally reached his destination, Rogues ass.  
Said boy was to busy panting to notice it till his legs were hoisted onto Stings shoulders and he felt hot breath near his entrance.

"St-Sting don't! That's gross!"

"What was that?"

Were the last words Sting muttered before pushing his tongue past Rogues ring of muscles, causing him to gasp and shudder.

"St-Sting get your tongue outta there! P-Please nngg"

Rogue couldn't help but moan as the muscle went deeper and deeper and curled an twisted, wetting his walls.  
Sting moved his tongue in and out of Rogue, gently gripping his hips so he didn't jerk around to much.  
Rogue was still occasionally muttering things about how gross he was being, so Sting reached up and gripped the base of Rogues hard cock, making him whimper.  
Whenever Rogue would mutter something about it being gross, Sting would squeeze the base of his cock, making him fall silent, except for the moans and gasp he was letting out.

And Sting was right, his moans were just as beautiful as his laugh..  
Finally Sting deemed him stretched and wet enough, his slid his tongue out of Rogues ass and let go of his throbbing cock.  
He set Rogues hips down gently and spit on his own hand than rubbed it on his cock.  
Rogue knew what was happening next and did his best to relax  
Sting picked Rogue up and rolled them over, Stings head now on the pillows and Rogue straddling his hips.  
Rogue looked down to him as he sat up, confusion clear in his eyes.  
All Sting could do was smirk.

"I want you to ride me Rogue~ Than, once you cum once-"

He grabbed Rogues hand and jerked him down so he could whisper in his ear erotically.

"Than, I'll fucking to oblivion an back."

His hot breath against his ear made him shudder, so sinfully erotic he was...  
Rogue straighten himself up again, he lifted his hips and tried to position himself-with the help of Sting.  
He slid down on Stings cock, his eyes almost rolling into the back of head, moaning out louder than what he would admit to.  
Sting hiked his knees up so Rogue could rest his hands there to raise himself, and he did so.  
Panting heavily once Sting was fully inside of him, he lifted himself up and down, quick shallow thrust were made by Sting to hurriedly get back to that tight heat..  
Both moaned at there own sensations, Sting couldn't stand the slow pace anymore, fuck it he'd make him cum 2-3 times by dominating him and fucking him into the bed its self.

Sting grabbed Rogues hips and rolled them over again, Rogue on the bottom this time.  
Sting licked his lips at the erotic sight below him, the moon light hitting him perfectly, made it so much better.  
He dived down again and captured his lips as he started moving his hips.  
Rogue moaned into the kiss and gripped Stings back.  
They broke the kiss mostly so Sting could go faster and really show him a good time.  
Rogue was moaning like crazy, rocking his hips in time with Stings-

To think they met just hours ago... Now they're fucking like lovers..

Rogue was taken away from those thoughts as Sting hit something in him that made his mind go blank, and his limbs get a tingling sensation.

"Oh gods Sting! There! More! Nngg."

Sting only smirked, having found his prostate it was time to abuse it.  
He continuously hit that spot that made Rogue go crazy, he felt something warm and wet drip down his back, but didn't pay it to much attention.

His attention was 100% on Rogue, and his pleasure.

Rogue couldn't stop himself from leaving deep scratches that were now bleeding on Stings back, he didn't do it intentionally, but it kinda just happened ya know? It felt too good.  
He was nearing his climax and Sting sensed it, picking up the pace even more and reaching down between them to give his leaking cock and few strokes before he cried out in ecstasy.  
Rogue laid beneath, panting and flushed to the max.  
Once his panting softened he noticed the lack of cum dripping out of him. 'Did he use a condom? Or did he not cum? Did I do something wrong?'  
Sting saw the troubled look on Rogues face and rushed to reassure him by flipping him over and spanking his ass.

"We're not done yet, I still have yet to fill up that pretty ass of yours~"

Sting smirked at the shudder he got out of Rogue, he raised said boys hip and gripped them so tight there'd probably be bruises.  
He pushed himself back inside urgently, needing his release now.  
Rogue groan at the feeling of being filled again and rocked his hips against Stings.  
Sting had no intention of being gentle this time.

He pounded into to Rogues heat for the second time tonight.  
Said boy trembled and moaned like a bitch in heat, it was beautiful.  
He abused his prostate viciously, not daring to hold back.  
He yanked Rogues head up with a vice grip on his black locks and kissed him sloppily, teeth clanking.  
Sting bit Rogues lip, making said boy whimper in pain mixed with pleasure.  
Sting licked his lips tasting the blood and let Rogues head drop again so he can produce those sinfully good moans once again.  
Rogue gripped the sheets tightly a came on to them, Sting still wasn't there, not quite.  
He pounded into to Rogues sensitive body long enough for his cock to come to life again.

Sting was on the verge of cumming again and Rogue didn't think he could again.  
But he surprised even himself with Stings hot pants in his ear, his impressive cock abusing his sweet spot, and the burning hand jacking him off, he came once more. With Sting this time.  
Rogue came onto the sheets and Stings hand as said man filled his abused ass with his long awaited cum.  
Some spilled out, sliding down Rogues now red thighs.  
He was panting and trembling into the sheets, he had never felt so good in his whole entire life, nothing could compare..

Sting pulled out and Rogues hips almost immediately dropped once Sting let go.  
His face was tomato red, he rolled to his side and Sting could see his muscular chest rise and fall rapidly.

"S-Sorry for cumming on your sheets..."

Rogue was embarrassed... He was now starting to realize what he had done.  
Sting only offered a laugh than licked his finger where he had captured some of Rogues cum, making him blush brighter if possible.

"Heh its okay, least I know you enjoyed your time"

Rogue only tried to cover himself up, feeling vulnerable.  
Sting saw this reaction and leaned down beside him, picking him up bridal style making Rogue feel embarrassed again.

"P-Put me down! I'm not your wife!"

"Not yet~"

Rogue nearly choked and buried his face in his hands as Sting let out a hearty laugh.  
With one hand he held Rogue, the other he used to throw off the cum covered sheet and pulled back the blankets to lay Rogue down.  
He placed him gently and crawled over him, Rogue still far to embarrassed by the wife comment sat there in silence.  
Sting only sighed and pulled him into his arms.

"Its okay, you won't ever be my wife"

Rogue grew tense. Ever? He kinda liked that idea of marrying him for some reason...

"W-Why?"

Stings smile widened at the question.

"Because. You'll be my husband silly."

He nuzzled the back of Rogues neck as he once again buried his face in his hands.

Now time to wait for the bastard to propose...

*  
*Bonus The Morning After*

Rogue woke up with an incredibly sore back, Sting did as well, but for different reason...

"Neh Rogue can you take a picture of my back? I wanna see it!"

Rogue only blushed looking at his back and remembering the previous events.  
He shakily grabbed Stings phone and toke a picture, showing the man.

"Wow, you did a number on my back! Thou I'm sure I did a number on yours as well"

He winked and spanked Rogues ass making him jump and glare at him as he scurried out of the room to make breakfast.  
Rogue could get used to it... 

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE YOUR YAOI SMUT. *Throws how ever many characters this ends up being at you* I honestly had way to much fun writing the last parts like seriously this pairing is my second favorite (First is Fraxus bc they're my dorky babies) but seriously they're adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like a second chapter with lemon? Let me know!


End file.
